


Matching 成双

by Ivylui



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manicuring, Marriage Proposal, Prostate Orgasm, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft和Lestrade的半日偷闲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching 成双

难得安宁的周末，犯罪分子们似乎集体良心发现，给了新苏格兰场破案率最高也最可爱的探长先生片刻余暇；那边厢，除了鸡飞狗跳就无事可做的大小政客们也不知为何集体噤声，让大英政府终于能够偷得一丝闲适。

他此时就舒服地斜倚在探长怀里，内心感慨天堂是否也被插上了六色彩旗，让上帝也忍不住赐予二人几分怜悯。

在身后搂着Mycroft的男人把玩着他修长白皙的双手，天生的肤色与长期伏案不见阳光的工作让双手皮肤白得近乎透明，能够清楚看到底下青色的血管。Lestrade轻轻捧起一只手放在嘴边，往每个指尖烙印轻如羽毛的吻，怀里的人半梦半醒，只发出了几声细碎的沉吟。

轻吻来到小指尖，Lestrade停了下来。失落了惬意的唇瓣触感，Mycroft睁开眼睛想要抗议，却见男人正捧着自己的手仔细端详。

“你的小指头好可爱。”Lestrade无需抬眼便能感觉到爱人疑问的目光。

“哦？”眼前这男人从不对他吝惜自己的夸赞，但被夸到这么一个部位，让他多少有些不明所以。

“指甲几乎不留白，就这么小小的一片覆在上面，粉粉的，像小孩子。”

Mycroft不禁失笑。这年头敢说他像小孩子的已经不多了，但男人的话还是让他胸口感到一阵莫名的暖意。“从小的习惯而已。小时候因为弹钢琴，必须把指甲剪短，现在成天面对一堆资料电邮，留指甲不方便敲键盘，就保留了那个习惯。”

“唔……”Lestrade继续观察，发现爱人的指尖竟也与自己的不同，尖端呈扇形，指尖像个圆溜溜的小球。他想到这里，忍不住嗤笑出声。

“笑什么……”Mycroft沉下脸来，大英政府的冰霜面具在这人面前早已无效，他现在只是他的Myc，无论是任性的嗔怒还是倔强的坚持都会被接纳。

男人继续亲吻怀中人的手，从指尖沿着修长的手指一路吻至手腕内侧的脉点，柔软的唇在敏感的肌肤上摩挲，逗得Mycroft一阵轻颤。“唔……我喜欢你把指甲剪短。”

“……奇怪的喜好。”Mycroft用揶揄掩饰脸上飞过的红晕，同时又往男人怀里钻了钻，调整一个更舒服的姿势接受男人的宠爱。

亲吻从手腕转移到颈窝，Lestrade在上面轻轻吸吮，又伸出舌尖偷尝爱人的味道，Mycroft满足地轻叹一声，仰起头方便Lestrade的亲吻。男人在白皙的脖颈上留下一串细碎的吻，含住耳垂用舌尖撩拨，在怀里那人难耐地张嘴喘息时，趁机攫取了他的唇。舌头长驱直入，得到了热切的回应，二人纠缠在一起，品尝着彼此的味道，让两种气息交融。Lestrade轻轻抬起Mycroft的下巴，好让自己能吻得更深，指甲懒懒地刮蹭着刚刚冒出的胡渣，又引来怀中人一阵轻颤。

Mycroft突然中断亲吻，没等Lestrade发问便兴冲冲地走出起居室。探长看着爱人背影消失在门后，挫败地叹了口气。这家伙平时衣冠楚楚优雅上流，一跟自己独处就成了咋咋呼呼随心所欲的小屁孩，真不知他平时到底哪来的底气厚着脸皮去教训弟弟。

不一会，Mycroft又折返回来，手上多了一个小小的牛皮包。他从茶几上抽出一张纸巾，躺回Lestrade胸前，把纸巾铺在自己身上。

“手。”

Lestrade不明就里，还是把手伸了过去。只见Mycroft动作熟练地打开皮包，里面竟是一套……修甲工具？

“你又要干什么……”此人曾以试验为由给探长的头发弄出过各种造型（Lestrade十分肯定那是他对头发这种东西的怨念），有一段时间还喜欢把探长当成换装娃娃来玩（最后那座衣服的珠穆朗玛峰在好探长严厉的目光坚持下被退掉了），至于那些千奇百怪难度奇高的体位则在刚冒出一点苗头的时候就被探长悉数扑灭了。

“很明显，帮你剪指甲。”Mycroft用“哦你这条蠢金鱼”的语气说。

Lestrade在他身后翻了个掷地有声的白眼。（这是Holmes家属必备的绝技，恕不外传，非常感谢。）

软化，去死皮，修剪，抛光，掌握了全英国最大权势的那双手用温柔的动作仔细操作，其主人的心则为探长布满细小疤痕和老茧的粗糙大手隐隐作痛。虽然嘴上倔强，但Mycroft简直想把整个世界都拱手献给环抱着自己的这个男人。他勇敢，英俊，内心却蕴含着无尽的温柔，他值得一切，自己却不得不把女王和国家放在第一位。潜意识里的不安会在二人不多的独处时间外放为黏腻的纠缠和笨拙（虽然他打死都不愿承认）的示爱，但探长似乎并不领情。虽然知道男人对自己的感情未曾减退分毫，但他内心的不安还是渐渐积累起来，愈是激发了他对男人的渴望。

“好了。”

探长抬手一看，原本只有在长得令人难以忍受时随便抄起手边的剪刀或任何方便的工具修剪一番的指甲已经变得齐整干净，毛刺和死皮都被修掉，长度则被巧妙地修剪至没有留白但也不会深到伤肉的程度。

Mycroft双手覆上他的，嘴唇凑过去轻吻指尖，抬眼看着他。“这下我们是一样的了。”

胸口猛地一紧。他当然明白两人不多的闲暇时爱人近乎偏执的身体纠缠，也只会在实在超出自己接受范围的时候稍加阻止，比如不必要的礼物和有可能会让二人都受伤的姿势。即便如此，Mycroft偶尔还是会着了魔一般给二人置办更多配对的物品。诸如一样的拖鞋一样的睡袍一样的马克杯等等等等。他如此坦露内心的不安让Lestrade很是心疼。他知道Mycroft有一份必须牺牲个人生活的工作，还肩负着让人喘不过气来的重大责任；何况他自己的工作也十分繁琐且危险，因此他只会珍惜两人共处的时间，并不抱怨那个时间有多么短暂。然而Mycroft似乎还在担心他随时都会像沙子一样从自己指缝间溜走。

反手覆上修长的手指，把修甲工具摆在一边，Lestrade将爱人转过来，不由分说地吻了上去。Mycroft在刚开始的一瞬间略显僵硬，很快便投入到那个吻里，他分开双唇让Lestrade在其中攻掠，用细碎的呻吟回应着他。Lestrade把手伸进身上那人的T恤下摆里，开始用手指四处点火。当两人再次分开时，彼此都已经有些气喘。

“跟我到床上去。”Lestrade拉起爱人的手把他领到卧室，慢慢放他躺在床上，欺身上前，将他覆在身下，轻吻他的睫毛。他帮Mycroft褪去身上的衣物，起身脱下自己的，然后跪在床前欣赏眼前的光景。

Mycroft蓝灰色的眸子已经染上了一层薄雾，身上还残留着昨夜欢愉的印记，他看着Lestrade，微笑着舔舔下唇，分开了双腿。男人发出一声模糊的低吼，再次俯下身迫不及待地吻上他。直到将Mycroft吻得软在自己怀里，皮肤泛起一丝粉红，他才放开他的唇，细致地吻遍爱人全身，随处留下啃咬吸吮的痕迹。Mycroft被他不痛不痒的亲吻弄得心里发痒，按捺不住要挺身向上磨蹭的冲动，却被Lestrade一把按住，逼出了一声啜泣。

“Gregory……我……”

“嗯？”Lestrade继续着自己的大业，在爱人坚挺的柱身上落下一串亲吻。

“呜……不要……嘴……”被身上的人牢牢制住无法动弹，Mycroft只得攥紧床单，努力想说出一句完整的话。这人太明白怎样让自己彻底失控，但他却甘愿打开自己，将一切控制权交出，变成一个扭动呻吟的情欲化身。

“乖，很快就给你。”舌头轻轻扫过柔软的会阴，试探性地在穴口周围打转，让身下人的呻吟变成带着哭腔的恳求。

“Gregory……现在就要……求你……”

男人不予理会，绷紧舌头刺入穴口，数小时前还在承欢的穴口松软而敏感，在湿滑的入侵下顺从地打开，接受男人的进入。火热的内壁轻轻颤动，还残留着男人的味道，让Lestrade脑中紧绷的理智开始瓦解。

摸索着找到床头柜上的润滑液，沾湿两根手指一口气深入，用指尖新裸露出的肌肤感受着里面的温暖紧致，驾轻就熟地直击那一点。拇指轻轻揉弄会阴，另一手覆上已经被前液打湿的硬挺，将前端含入口中，一点点深入直至鼻尖触到柔软的金色耻毛。Lestrade深深吸入爱人的气息，开始了吞吐，同时揉捏着已经过度敏感的乳尖。多点同时刺激让Mycroft再也无法压抑呻吟，理智早已融化成火热的欲望，他尖叫着男人的名字，想恳求更多，语言却好像背叛了他，口中发出的只有破碎的啜泣。

Mycroft紧紧抓住男人的发丝，迷乱地摇晃着脑袋，想驱散脑中迷雾重新获得语言的控制权。但男人对他的影响似乎比他想像的更要强烈，他只能断断续续地喘息着，任由口中流出无意义的呜咽，眼角滑落被快感逼出的泪水。

所有刺激突然消失，Mycroft根本来不及阻止自己便高声哭喊出来。大脑里只剩下一个念头，还要，还要更多。身体的空虚很快被更加坚硬而粗大的东西填满，Lestrade用剩余的理智保持不动，让身下的人适应自己的入侵，紧接着便开始了没有技巧可言的狂乱冲刺，他让Mycroft双腿环在自己腰间，俯下身去与他交换夹杂着啃咬吮吸的深吻，把爱人的呜咽呻吟尽数吞入，同时把手伸到二人中间，以同样的节奏开始撸动，直至Mycroft浑身僵硬，尖叫着Lestrade的名字释放在他手中。不断收缩的后穴让Lestrade再也无法克制，狠狠抽插几下，低吼着他的名字，一滴不漏地射在小穴中。

待二人的喘息平缓下来，Lestrade起身到浴室打湿一块热毛巾替Mycroft清理身上的狼藉，然后在他身边躺下，抬手拭去残留在他眼角的泪痕。

“弄痛你了？”Lestrade低声道。刚才自己罕见地失去了控制，若弄伤了他，自己肯定会自责很久。

Mycroft摇摇头，蜷进男人怀中，呼吸着令人安心的气息。Lestrade再次轻吻他的睫毛，收紧双臂让他贴得更近。

令人愉悦的安静让Mycroft差点睡过去，他朦胧间听到Lestrade叫他的名字。

“Myc。”

“嗯……？”

“我们结婚吧。”

“嗯……”

猛地睁开眼，睡意早已被忘在脑后。他刚刚答应了什么？

Lestrade看着爱人呆愣的表情忍不住笑出声来，他的大英政府也有智商出走的时候啊。

“结婚吧。我们。你和我。别那样看着我，你肯定早就准备好戒指了，是不是？”

“呃……嗯……”

“好了别发呆了，快去拿过来。”

“我……”

“你什么？”

“我们没穿裤子……”

Lestrade大笑起来，用力拍了他的屁股，起身拾起被甩在一边的衣物。

过了一会，Mycroft不自然地扯着自己的睡袍走进卧房，他对穿着这身根本算不上正式服装的玩意求婚实在有些不满，但又不愿意再花时间打扮自己。于是他走到斜倚在床头的Lestrade身边单膝下跪，牵起他的手问。

“Gregory Lestrade，你愿意与我成婚，让我用余生只爱你一人吗？”

“Yes”

☂ ☂ ☂

Lestrade躺在床上欣赏手上朴实无华的戒指，Mycroft则在旁边几次欲言又止，最后忍不住问道。

“Gregory……你怎么知道？”

Lestrade露出邪魅的笑容。“哦，我美得不可方物，你怎么把持得住。”

Mycroft被他的语气逗乐，一个翻身把手脚撑在他身体两侧。“那么亲爱的Gregory，听你的语气，你是早有预谋成为Holmes家长嫂啦？”

Lestrade轻抚他的侧脸，低声道：“我愿意，冠你的姓，成为你的，用余生只爱你一人。”

“……”去他的正式，去他的周密计划，去他的浪漫烛光。他只需知道这个人是他的，他们将属于彼此，直到死亡将他们分开。

Mycroft讨厌词穷讨厌失控，讨厌表露心中的不安，但他却乐于让Gregory Lestrade坏了自己的所有规矩，一路征伐直闯到他内心最柔软的角落，在那里落地生根。

 

**END**


End file.
